Eu Sempre Esperei Por Você
by Paula-chan
Summary: Integra/ALucard - Universo Alternativo. O tempo... Não é nada comparado ao que sentiam.


**Hellsing **e seus respectivos personagens são da exclusiva autoria de Hirano Kouta. Esta é apenas uma história fictícia e bobinha que possui uma única intenção: Machucar os olhos dos leitores. uHUhauhUHAUHAUHa..

- **Universo Alternativo** – Integra & Alucard. – Romance (com açúcar).

* * *

**Eu Sempre Esperei Por Você.**

Há quinze anos seu pai, naturalmente polido e cortes, havia entrado em seu quarto enquanto sentada em uma mesinha de brinquedo quietinha e concentrada, desenhava com pincéis finos e alguns palitos todo tipo de figura, misturando-a com muitas cores de tinta e giz colorido. Seu vestidinho verde-mar sem estampas continuava intacto sem sequer uma mancha.

Seu pai a observou orgulhoso durante alguns segundos e se aproximou mais se fazendo notar. Ela delicadamente largou os pincéis encima dos suportes e sorriu contente por ver o pai em casa àquela hora.

Ele se abaixou até ficar em sua mesma altura e alisou-lhe os cabelos loiros e curtos, presos em uma trança perfeita.

- Quero que conheça alguém Integra. Será seu novo amigo.

Ela o encarou gentilmente, estufando o peito, com seus olhos grandes, bonitos e azuis antes de responder com determinação.

- Não preciso de amigos papai. Estou bem sozinha.

Ele apenas riu diante aquela demonstração adorável de firmeza. Mesmo assim, orgulhando-se ainda mais, se levantou e estendeu de sua mão para que ela a aceitasse. Mais que depressa uma de suas pequeninas mãozinhas juntou-se a do pai. Ele falou-lhe pouquinho sobre quem a apresentaria, prometendo que se dariam bem sendo amigos. Disse-lhe que era um menino apenas um ano mais velho que ela e que fora deixado pela família; estava sozinho quando Molly – sua governanta – sentindo pena trouxe-o para casa.

- Seja gentil, Integra.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas assentiu. Sentiu ligeiramente compaixão pelo menino, mas ficou um pouquinho aborrecida por ser obrigada a conhecê-lo, tendo que deixar para depois o que estava fazendo.

Quando chegaram à sala de estar, sua mãe estava sentada no sofá de algodão, olhando-o com uma expressão que não pôde identificar naquele tempo.

Seu pai a levou para frente dele fazendo as seguintes apresentações.

Integra que jamais vira um menino de rua antes, ficou espantada com seus trajes e sua aparência; Com exceção de algumas figuras que já vira, pessoalmente, era-se quase impossível ver alguém com uma tonalidade tão escura quanto possuía aqueles cabelos curtos. Pareciam mais escuros que o próprio gravite que pintava em suas telas e seus olhos, das mesmas cores que o cabelo, faziam um contraste exorbitante na pele clara.

O menino era esquisito, mal vestido e deselegante. Mas seu cabelo era adorável. Integra chegou a desejar naquele breve momento que seu cabelo fosse daquela cor.

- Alucard, esta é Integra minha filha.

Ele a mirou de cima a baixo e abriu um leve sorriso de deboche cumprimentando-a como haviam lhe dito que era pra fazer.

- Encantado, senhorita Integra.

A pequena menina não apreciou o sorriso dirigido, achando-o irritante, mas bem educada como sempre, respondeu-o.

- Encantada, Alucard.

Satisfeito, seu pai saiu da sala com sua mãe em seu enlaço ainda dirigindo um olhar estranho a Alucard. Sozinhos finalmente, o silencio sobressaiu deixando-a constrangida sem ter que dizer. Resolveu por encarar o piso de mármore como se jamais o tivesse notado antes.

Alucard, por outro lado, estava se sentindo bem à vontade. Encarava a menina na sua frente com curiosidade e humor. Ela lhe lembrava as graciosas bonecas de porcelana que vira nas vitrines de algumas lojas quando ainda se perdia a esmo pelas ruas em busca de abrigo para ficar.

- Mas elas eram mais bonitas com certeza.

Pensou alto consigo mesmo. Integra levantou os olhos encarando-o desentendida.

- O que disse?

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, já que não tinha nada pra fazer, seria divertido provocar-la um pouquinho.

- Disse que elas eram mais bonitas.

- Quem era mais bonita?

- As bonecas de porcelana. Elas eram mais bonitas que você.

Integra ouviu surpresa, ninguém se dirigia a ela daquela maneira. Que ultraje! Quem aquele bastardinho pensava que era? Insultando-a em sua própria casa?

Cerrou os dentes e fechou os punhos, ligeiramente ruborizada e irritada. Esquecendo-se de sua compostura e disciplina.

- Peça desculpas, seu idiota.

- Você que deveria se desculpar por ter nascido feia.

Ele mostrou-lhe a língua e depois riu. Tão distraído estava que não viu o pulso fechado que lhe atingiu em cheio.

A partir daquele dia, nasceria uma grande e forte amizade que os fortaleceria até o fim de suas vidas...

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Alemanha - 1943. Regime Nazista.

Eles corriam mantendo um ritmo acelerado. Suas pernas, seus corpos estavam cansados, mas eles não desistiriam. Suas mãos suavam unidas, mas eles não se desprendiam. Ofegavam em busca de ar mais continuavam a correr fazendo que ecos cada vez mais altos pudessem ser ouvidos pelos becos que ultrapassavam. Não tinham tempo de olharem para trás, estavam apressados.

A noite era a mais fria de toda aquela semana, pequenos flocos de neve desciam do negrume do céu e misturava-se a seus corpos quentes. A neblina presente desde manhã dificultava as passagens cegando-os por alguns instantes antes de desaparecer e retornar novamente. Mesmo assim, não deixariam que aquele pequeno transtorno perturbasse seus planos.

Continuaram correndo até se aproximarem da velha ferroviária. Sorrateiramente, com suas palmas ainda unidas, aproveitaram-se da escuridão e seguiram escondidos até próximo dos trilhos e vagões cobertos. Pararam de correr e descansaram por alguns minutos, respirando forte, levando oxigênio para seus pulmões.

Retornaram a andança rapidamente, terrivelmente cansados, sem trocarem qualquer palavra ou ruído que não fossem de suas descompassadas respirações.

Encontraram por sorte um vagão rústico e descascado com seus portões parcialmente abertos permitindo acesso. Dentro dele estava muito escuro e silencioso, concluíram estarem presentes somente alguns entulhos apodrecidos, provavelmente esquecidos.

Escuro, abandonado e partindo para fora do país. Era o esconderijo perfeito.

Integra mais que depressa empurrou a mochila que haviam trazido contendo o necessário para alguns dias. Quando Alucard partisse para outro país haveria de se arranjar, ambos tinham certeza disso.

Quando o fez, virou-se para o jovem alto e moreno, trêmula de adrenalina, puxou a voz madura e ligeiramente nervosa.

- Depressa Alucard, entre logo neste vagão!

Ele respirou forte, puxando ar pra dentro, seus olhos negros estavam opacos e sentia frio apesar da pele quente pela corrida.

Aproximou-se de seu corpo e a abraçou com carinho e proteção. Apertou-a em seus braços, descansando seu rosto pálido nos fios loiros e macios de sua cabeça.

As cores amarelas e negras fundiram-se naquele delicado momento.

Não imaginava que aos dezenoves anos sentiria tamanha dor. Tanto pelo desespero de protegê-lo quanto pelo destino de terem que se separar diante de quinze anos juntos. Quinze anos. Carregados de brincadeiras de crianças e brigas feias que deixavam a pele marcada por dois dias, mas que depois esqueciam e voltavam a brincar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Depois a chegada da adolescência, a ida para a escola, a descoberta de suas diferenças... Mais brigas e cumplicidade e o sentimento que amargava e entristecia e irritava profundamente, se lembrando de querer apertar todos os malditos pescoços das falsas donzelas que rodeavam Alucard.

E então seu pai partira... E sua mãe se distanciava cada vez mais até se sentir livre para desprezar e ofender com comentários venenosos e humilhantes seu mais fiel amigo.

A situação ficara difícil... As conversas não eram as mesmas... Um dia ela parou e ouviu o que diziam. Desejou ter permanecido na ignorância. Mas não havia volta.

Deixara de ir à escola quando Alucard também deixou. Juntos, escondidos no esquecido sótão de uma loja abandonada, eles conversavam e não brigaram desde então.

Ameaças, cochichos, informações vazaram... E o sótão esquecido fora descoberto. Integra raciocinou, adquiriu a severidade do pai e calou as batidas de seu coração, convenceu-o a fugir para distante até que toda aquela loucura terminasse.

- Não quero deixá-la, Integra.

Ela apertou-se mais contra ele, fechando os olhos azuis com força, impedindo os marejados. Precisava ser forte e fria para que Alucard entendesse, para que pudesse protegê-lo. Escondeu o rosto moldado no pescoço dele, escondendo-se entre alguns fios dos cabelos longos e negros, os mesmos que achara belos desde a cálida infância.

- Não banque o idiota agora, Alucard. Não podemos deixar que _eles_ lhe peguem! Tem idéia do que fariam com você?!

A expressão forçosamente dura em sua bela face e a voz nervosa e embargada acalmaram seu coração. Ela deveria saber que suas palavras ríspidas não podiam atingi-lo. Ele era o único que a conhecia por trás da falseta aparência de apatia. Com isto, sorriu. Deveria acalmá-la para que não sofresse tanto... Por mais que ele próprio se sentisse desmoronar.

Levantou o rosto para que ela pudesse enxergá-lo, desejando que lesse em seus olhos o que preso em sua alma, somente à ela pertencia.

Ela o encarou tentando fazer com que os olhos úmidos parecessem ameaçadores e ele estava simplesmente sorrindo. Sorrindo da maneira em que sempre sorria quando estavam sozinhos. Ela então pôde pela primeira vez corresponder-lo amenizando o próprio semblante e acalmando os espasmos de desespero de seu corpo límpido e juvenil.

- Idiota...

Seus rostos se encostaram, esqueceram-se da neve, do frio, na noite... Integra fechou os olhos sentindo serem acariciados e delicadamente beijados pelos lábios do ser amado. Anestesiada, sussurrou.

- Precisa partir Alucard...

- Sua vida ficará um tédio sem mim, _senhorita._

- É um risco que precisamos correr.

- Sentirá minha falta?

Sentiu os lábios dele descerem e encostarem-se nas maças do rosto, passeando e depositando um cálido beijo no narizinho levemente arrebitado. Desceu mais... Deixando-a nervosa e tremula. Parou suavemente em seus lábios e a beijou.

O primeiro... Após tanto anseio guardado... Tantas dúvidas amargas... O nervoso, a tensão... Tudo fortemente sufocado pelo inútil e equivocado sentimento de medo.

Finalmente estavam se beijaram, saciando o que reprimiram por tantos anos...

Mesclando-se ao sabor doce e puro de suas bocas e o amargor salgados das lágrimas misturadas.

- Prometa-me que me espera?...

- Eu prometo.

O trem começara a se movimentar e eles voltaram a se beijar com sofreguidão querendo levar para sempre o sabor inebriante que envolvia seus corpos, acalmava suas almas perdidas e conduzia a esquecerem-se de todo o resto que lhes cercavam. Se afastaram com dificuldade, obrigando seus corpos a aumentaram a distancia entre eles.

Alucard subiu no vagão com precisão. Precisava ter firmeza, sobreviver e voltar para buscá-la. Tinha certeza que ela esperaria, ela prometera e acreditava cegamente nesta promessa sincera. Da mesma forma, que havia em si a certeza de que sempre a amaria. Independente a distancia, ao tempo, ao espaço... A morte. Não deixaria de procurá-la até tê-la novamente para si.

Seus olhares se cruzaram em declarações mutuas de amor. Integra ainda o acompanhou, correndo até certa distancia...

- Eu a amo, minha pequena boneca de porcelana!

- Eu o amo muito, seu maldito bastardo!

E ela parou de acompanhá-lo. O trem ganhara velocidade e partira.

Ela se negou a deixar uma lágrima sequer descer-lhe a face rubra. Alucard finalmente ficaria a salvo. Isto bastava para ela.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

_Non Me Lo So Spiegare - __Laura Pausini & Tiziano Ferro.  
__(Não sei me explicar)_

Un po' mi manca l'aria che tirava  
_(Me falta um pouco do ar que me tirava) _  
semplicemente la tua bianca schiena  
_(ou apenas as tuas costas brancas.)  
_E quell'orologio non girava  
_(E aquele relógio que não andava)  
__Nananana...  
_Stava fermo sempre da mattina a sera.  
_(estava sempre parado desde cedo até a noite...) _  
Come me lui ti fissava  
_(como eu, ele te olhava.)  
_Io non piango mai per te  
_(Eu não choro mais por você)_  
Non farò niente di simile...  
_(não farei nada de parecido, não)_  
_Nononono...  
_Si, lo ammetto, un po' ti penso  
_(Sim, eu admito, penso em você um pouco)  
_Ma mi scanso  
_(mas me esquivo).  
_Non mi tocchi più  
_(Você não me perturba mais).  
_Solo che pensavo a quanto è inutile farneticare  
_(Só que eu sei o quanto é inútil delirar) _

E credere di stare bene quando è inverno e te  
_(E acreditar que estou bem quando é inverno, e você)  
_Togli le tue mani calde  
_(afasta tuas mãos quentes)  
_Non mi abbracci e mi ripeti che son grande  
_(Não me abraça e me repete que sou grande)  
_Mi ricordi che rivivo in tante cose  
_(me diz que revivo tantas coisas...)  
__Nananana...  
_Case, libri, auto, viaggi, fogli di giornale  
_(Casas, livros, carro, viagens, folhas de jornais)  
_Che anche se non valgo niente perlomeno a te  
_(E ainda que eu não tenha nenhum valor pra você)_

Ti permetto di sognare  
_(Permito que sonhe)  
_E se hai voglia, di lasciarti camminare  
_(E se tiver vontade, de te deixar caminhar.)  
_Scusa, sai, non ti vorrei mai disturbare  
_(Desculpa, sabe, não queria ficar te incomodando)  
_Ma vuoi dirmi come questo può finire?  
_(mas poderia me dizer como isso pode terminar?)  
_Io melo so spiegare  
_(Eu não sei me explicar)  
_Non melo so spiegare  
_(não sei me explicar)_

_-o0o0oOoOoOoOoO-_

Itália – 1990. Copa do Mundo.

O sol estava alto e quente, o céu permanecia límpido sem nuvens. O ar estava abafado e as flores de seu pequeno jardim pareciam implorar por algumas gotas de água.

Entrou em seu apartamento novamente, encheu o regador na torneira e voltou para a área de serviço onde mantinha um pequeno, mas admirável, jardim recheadas de tulipas coloridas e camélias cheias e realçadas envoltas a um simples e delicado conjunto de mesinha de ferro fundido e vidro, acompanhadas com duas cadeiras pequenas do mesmo material e um banco de dois lugares de madeira envernizada e coberta de muitas almofadas.

Quando percebeu finalmente estarem refrescadas, voltou para dentro a fim de continuar escrevendo seu livro na autêntica e companheira máquina de escrever.

Ajeitou-se em sua cadeira, colocou os óculos de grau e aprontava-se para retomar de onde parou quando é bruscamente interrompida pelo estridente som da campanhinha.

Se levanta, irritada, já era a terceira vez somente aquele dia! Provavelmente devia ser aquela velha afobada e desajeitada do andar de cima que insistira em lhe atormentar chamando-a praticamente todos os dias para conversar e passear pelos parques próximos dali.

Tolice. Estava velha, mas mantinha o bom-senso. Nada mais desejava senão terminar de vez o livro que escrevia há dois anos.

Preparando para aborrecer-se ainda mais, abre a porta de uma vez com algo agressivo na ponta da língua... Que engole completamente.

Novamente aquele sorriso irritante... E os cabelos longos e grisalhos... E lindos. Ainda sim, continuavam lindos após tantos anos sem se verem...

Os olhos negrumes e brilhantes, os mesmos... Eles se encontraram...

E sorriram então de uma maneira especial.

- Estava esperando por mim?

Ouviu a risada cálida com a voz mais rouca e baixa. Ergueu o queixo, apoiando-se no vão da porta para não cair, buscando apoio em seus pernas.

- Idiota.

Ele riu novamente, com a gostosa sensação de nostalgia. Aproximou-se mais e ela ofereceu passagem para ele.

- Entre.

_Eu sempre esperei por você._

-0oOoO0-

**FIM.**


End file.
